touhoufandomcom_de-20200214-history
Perfect Cherry Blossom
東方妖々夢'　～' '''Perfect Cherry Blossom '(Touhou Youyoumu'', meaning ''Bewitching Eastern Dream) ''ist das siebte offizielle Touhou Spiel. Im Spiel findet man sich in Gensokyo wieder. In Perfect Cherry Blossom ist es bereits Mai, jedoch herrscht immer noch der tiefste Winter mit Schneestürmen, die scheinbar gar kein Ende nehmen wollen. Man kann zwischen drei Charakteren wählen: Reimu Hakurei, der Schrein Maiden, Marisa Kirisame, einer Magierin und Sakuya Izayoi, die Chefmaid der Scarlet Devil Mansion, die das erste mal im sechsten Spiel der Reihe, Embodiment of Scarlet Devil auftritt. Das Spiel besteht aus sechs Stages und zwei freischaltbaren Extra Stages, welche in die tiefen des Jenseits führen, wo man hinter das Geheimnis kommen muss, wieso der Frühling verschwunden ist. Gameplay Perfect Cherry Blossom hat drei spielbare Charaktere, die jeweils zwei verschiedene Spell Cards besitzen. Mit Reimu Hakurei kommt man leicht durch enge Lücken und ihre Angriffe richten niedrigen bis annehmbaren Schaden an, je nach welchen Typ man benutzt. Marisa Kirisame benutzt Schnelligkeit und Stärke um ihr kleines Angriffsfeld auszugleichen. Sakuya Izayoi hat ein größeres und beweglicheres Angriffsfeld als Reimu, was jedoch tricky und schwer zu manövrieren sein kann. Eine große Veränderung zu seinem Vorgänger Embodiment of Scarlet Devil ist das "Cherry" scoring System. Fast jeder Teil des Spiels ist mit dem "Cherry Meter" verbunden: das Abschießen von Gegnern gibt dir mehr Cherry Punkte, das Nutzen von Bomben oder Sterben senkt es. Sobald du 50.000+ Cherry Punkte besitzt bekommst du ein temporäres Schild. Je höher das Maß des Cherry Meters wird, desto mehr Punkte bekommst du von Point Items. Weitere wichtige Veränderungen die in Perfect Cherry Blossom auftreten sind das Erscheinen von den Hitboxen deines Charakters während du fokussiert bist, eine Veränderung im Verhalten deiner Attacke, je nach dem, ob du fokussiert bist oder nicht, und eine hilfreiche Anzeige am unteren Rand des Bildschirmes der dir den momentanen Standort des Bosses anzeigt. Story "Tote Körper sind unter den Kirschblütenbäumen vergraben! Du musst daran glauben. Anders kannst du dir die Schönheit der Kirschblütenbäume nicht erklären. In letzter Zeit konnte ich keine Ruhe finden, da ich einfach nicht fassen konnte wie schön sie sind! Aber jetzt habe ich es endlich verstanden: Leichen sind unter den Kirschblütenbäumen vergraben! Du musst daran glauben." Motojirō Kajii, Opening von "Under the Cherry Trees" In Gensokyo entspannen sich die Leute und wärmen sich an der Ruhe des Winters. Der Frühling zeigt keine Anzeichen für sein Kommen, wenngleich es schon Mai ist. Die Schneestürme werden auch mit jedem Mal schlimmer. Reimu Hakurei, die Schrein Maiden des Hakurei Schreins hat die Nase voll von der Kälte die Tag für Tag anhält und will die Ursachen dafür erfahren. Marisa Kirisame, eine schwarz gekleidete Magierin, sieht außerhalb ihres Hauses ein Kirschblütenblatt und wundert sich ob es nun woanders Frühling ist. Sakuya Izayoi , die Chefmaid der Scarlet Devil Mansion, weiß, dass sich ihre Winter Vorräte schnell vermindern und will den ewigen Winter beenden, bevor sie nichts mehr haben. Es beruht sich auf deine Wahl, welche der Drei losziehen wird um hinter das Geheimnis zu kommen. Die Heldin startet ihre Reise indem sie durch einen schneebedeckten Wald loszieht und dort schon nach Hinweisen sucht. Sie bekämpft die Eisfee Cirno und den Wintergeist Letty Whiterock. Im Dorf Mayohiga kämpft sie gegen die Nekomata Chen, hat jedoch noch keinen Erfolg bei ihrer Suche. Nachdem Alice Margatroid besiegt wurde, findet die Heldin endlich einen Hinweis, als sie mehrere Kirschblütenblätter sieht, die durch die Luft fliegen. Sie folgt der gerade eben gefundenen Spur, trifft dabei auf Lily White und erreicht die magische Grenze und die Poltergeist Musikerinnen, die Prismriver Schwestern (Lunasa Prismriver, Merlin Prismriver und Lyrica Prismriver). Nachdem die Prismriver Schwestern zum Schweigen gebracht wurden erreicht die Heldin das Jenseits. Nachdem sie mehrere Geister besiegt hat stößt die Heldin auf die halb Mensch halb Geist Gärtnerin Youmu Konpaku, welche erklärt, dass sie die Essenz des Frühling in ganz Gensokyo gestohlen hat, mit dem Ziel Saigyou Ayakashi, einen Youkaikirschblütenbaum und dem restlichen Gärten in Hakugyokurou perfekter Blüte zu verhelfen, auf Befehl ihrer Meisterin Yuyuko Saigyouji. Die Heldin besiegt Youmu und hetzt nach Hakugyokurou um den Frühling von Gensokyo zurückzuholen. Am Ende der langen Reise trifft sie nun auf Yuyuko Saigyouji, der Geisterprinzessin von Hakuyokurou. Yuyuko enthüllt, dass sie eine bestimmte Seele wiederbeleben will, die schon vor langer Zeit im Saigyou Ayakashi versiegelt wurde, lange vor ihrer eigenen Existenz. Um das Siegel des Yokaikirschblütenbaumes zu brechen muss er vollständig erblühen. Yuyuko und die Heldin wagen einen harten Kampf um den letzten Frühling, der sich in der Heldin befindet, zu erlangen der für die perfekte Kirschblüte benötigt wird und um den Frühling zurück nach Gensokyo zu bringen. Nachdem Yuyuko besiegt wurde verliert Saigyou Ayakashi an Gesundheit. Wegen der fast perfekten Blüte wurde das Siegel dennoch gebrochen und wurde für kurze Zeit gelöst. Die Seele war in Wirklichkeit die von Yuyuko Die Heldin attackiert immer und immer wieder, bis Yuyukos Seele wieder versiegelt ist. Einige Tage später bittet Yuyuko die Heldin um einen Gefallen. Die Grenze zwischen Gensokyo und dem Jenseits wurde durch Yukari Yakumo geschwächt, was es einem von Yukaris Freundinnen, leichter gemacht hatte den Frühling zu stehlen. Yuyuko bittet die Heldin ihre Freundin zu finden, welche sich momentan für das Blütenevent vorbereiten müsste und sie daran zu erinnern die Grenze wiederherzustellen. Sobald die Heldin ihrem Ziel näher kommt trifft sie auf Chen, welche dieses mal bei weitem stärker erscheint. Sie schafft es dennoch Chen zu besiegen, was jedoch nur dazu führt, dass Ran Yakumo sehr wütend wird. Es kommt heraus, dass Chen der Shikigami von Ran ist und Ran will dafür sorgen, dass die Heldin für das Besiegen von Chen bezahlen muss. Ran enthüllt, dass sie ebenfalls ein Shikigami ist und nicht zulassen wird, dass Störenfriede ihre Meisterin stören werden. Die Heldin findet heraus, dass der Sieg über Ran die Aufmerksamkeit von Yuyukos Freundin auf sie ziehen wird. Nach einem harten Kampf ist Ran besiegt. Yukari, Ran's Meisterin, erscheint überraschenderweise nicht und Ran verrät der Heldin, dass sie bei Nacht zurückkehren sollte, da ihre Meisterin über den Tag oft schläft. Nachdem sie in der Nacht zurückkehrt und eine geschwächte Ran besiegt erscheint Yukari um die Heldin zu begrüßen. Yukari ist über die Fähigkeiten der Heldin überrascht und entscheidet sich dazu, nachdem Ran verschwindet, gegen sie zu kämpfen. Nach einem brutalen Kampf ist auch Yukari besiegt und benutzt danach schnell ihre Fähigkeiten um die Grenze wiederherzustellen. Zusätzliche Informationen * Perfect Cherry Blossom: Spell Cards * Perfect Cherry Blossom: Strategie * Perfect Cherry Blossom: Englisch Patch Weitere Links (folgen) Kategorie:Perfect Cherry Blossom